


Edge & Pearl

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [44]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric cannot stop kissing Uhtred while feeling Finan’s gaze scorching him to the core; but then Uhtred orders him to kiss Finan too.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Edge & Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Machinae Supremacy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtRKVHxh5ls). With that title I could've taken this in a completly different way, I know, but these boys wanted kisses this time, and who am I to tell them no?

Sihtric leans down to kiss Uhtred’s soft, yet chapped, lips again, feeling how his back arches more and more with every passing second. There is no hesitation in him as he lingers over Uhtred’s mouth, brushing his lips with his own, willing him to open those beautiful, blue eyes of his and look at Sihtric while they’re so close that they’re breathing the same air.

At their side, Sihtric can feel Finan staring at him. The silent Irishman has already kissed Uhtred on multiple occasions before, all during their time captive aboard that fucking slaver ship that Sihtric wanted to see burnt to the ground; Uhtred’s brother, however, had jumped ahead and burnt it down on his own. Sihtric had watched the igneous display and felt his soul dance amongst the flames. Multiple prayers in Norse had burst forth from his chest, although not from his throat. He hadn’t been able to let himself go like that with Uhtred and Finan so desperately in need of the help they couldn’t even ask for.

Sihtric moans, suddenly yet not unwillingly, when Uhtred bites into his lower lip, so soft that it’s more a caress than a nibble. Sihtric keeps himself close, even when both his arms are burning from the effort of keeping his body parallel to Uhtred’s prone form. Uhtred tastes him, traces his half-parted lips with his tongue and tries to press on closer. Sihtric moves for him, touching his mouth to Uhtred’s, feeling him smile tiredly against him. Sihtric desperately tries to keep his eyes slightly opened, although it's counter-intuitive to do so while kissing someone. He simply wishes to not miss a single detail.

His mouth fits perfectly against Uhtred's. Sihtric tilts his head forward and Uhtred kisses him again, soft and sweet and gentle. Sihtric swallows his own sigh down. He can only hope he can live up to whatever experience Uhtred has; it’s undoubtedly greater than Sihtric’s own.

He wonders if Finan’s dark stare is due to him also having quite a lot of experience at this, or because he’s noticed how awkward and unused to it Sihtric is.

When Uhtred pries his lips open, Sihtric moans anew. There’s desperation in his voice. His entire body feels on fire. He wonders whether it’s because he’s kissing the man whom he’s been lusting after for _years_ now, or because Finan’s gaze is still burning right through him. Sihtric chokes on a new moan, letting Uhtred control the kiss and suck on Sihtric's lower lip for as long as he wishes.

Sihtric's chest tightens with the need to breathe; and yet he does not pull away. That privilege is for Uhtred himself to have. Sihtric closes his eyes until he knows their corners crease with tiny little wrinkles. He feels naked in front of these two men. It shouldn’t make any sense, because they’re weakened and utterly exhausted. It makes perfect sense too, though; because he’s younger and less experienced.

When Uhtred releases him and gives him a clear order with only a well-timed gaze and a lazy smirk, Sihtric feels himself externally blush and internally _die_.

Still, he does as was commanded of him; and the first step is to delicately roll off Uhtred’s shapely body and loom closer to Finan. The Irishman observes him approaching in silence, although he does turn so that he lays face-up by Uhtred’s side. Sihtric climbs atop him, mimicking the position he was in while kissing Uhtred; then, he leans even closer, brushing his closed lips against Finan’s.

He responds wilder than Uhtred did, one hand flying up to the back of Sihtric’s neck to hold him in place. Sihtric moans, and Gods, isn’t he doing that an awful lot today? Where Uhtred had been happy to get languidly reacquainted with his mouth, Finan simply _devours_ him, all despair and hunger. Sihtric almost falls on top of him; his arms tremble with the effort of keeping himself upright. Finan licks into his mouth and Uhtred mewls at their side, obviously enjoying the show.

Sihtric loses track of time as all his breath gets stolen right from the depths of his lungs. His moans turn desperate, airy. When Finan releases him ever-so-slightly, Sihtric’s mouth opens wide to breathe. Finan’s chest rumbles with his voice, and he’s so close that it reverberates throughout Sihtric’s own too. He’s barely had the time to regain his breath when Finan starts devouring him anew, sliding his tongue into Sihtric’s mouth with the ravenous hunger that not even Uhtred has unleashed on him yet. It’s downright impossible to match Finan’s expertise; Sihtric’s mind reels, because that answers his earlier question but leaves him trembling too.

These two men could absolutely _ruin_ him if he were to ever submit fully to their hands and mouths and cocks. Sihtric shifts his hips to try and hide his rising arousal. It is too embarrassing. He cannot let them see just how affected he is from just some kisses. Sihtric knows that he would never live it down. The heady combination of Uhtred’s soft yet passionate kisses, and Finan’s rougher treatment, is simply the best gift Sihtric’s ever been blessed with. He makes a mental note to properly thank the Gods later; for this new development, for bringing him back into Uhtred’s life, for granting him a chance at being kissed so hungrily by Finan.

“ _Oh_ , Sihtric, one of these days you must give us a show… We’re much too weak still…”

Sihtric feels himself blush and die anew at their Lord’s shameless appetite.


End file.
